jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 32
is the thirty-second episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 401 through Chapter 406, Chapter 412 and half of Chapter 413. Summary With Mikitaka pinned to Super Fly, Josuke decides to rush in and confront Toyohiro, against Mikitaka's wishes. Josuke and Toyohiro square off, with Toyohiro having the upper hand due to him being better-adapted for life on an electrical pylon. During their fight, Toyohiro peels off his face, revealing that he actually wears a multitude of latex masks to conceal his identity. Toyohiro fires multiple reflected cuts at Josuke, only for him to be defeated when Crazy Diamond is able to use its reparation ability to direct the attacks back to their original locations. Defeated, Toyohiro reveals that he actually lives on the pylon due to his aversion to society and only sided with Yoshihiro because he was promised help with assimilating into Morioh. Toyohiro also reveals that Yoshihiro mentioned the fact that Koichi has already been defeated by another enemy Stand user, at which point Josuke and Okuyasu rush off to look for him. Toyohiro, meanwhile, continues life on the pylon with Mikitaka, having become a living landmark due to his unusual lifestyle. Meanwhile, Rohan meets Masazo Kinoto, who has come over to plan out the reparations to his house. Sensing something strange about Kinoto, Rohan uses Heaven's Door to read his memories and learns that Kinoto has a fear of people seeing his back. As a precautionary measure, Rohan writes "cannot attack Rohan Kishibe" into Kinoto before returning him to consciousness. As their meeting progresses, Rohan becomes increasingly perplexed at Kinoto's constant hiding of his back, and develops a desire to see the man's back out of sheer curiosity. With Koichi nowhere to be found, Josuke enlists the help of Yuya Fungami and his abnormally-sensitive nose. Despite having exacerbated Yuya's injuries during their last confrontation, Josuke earns the latter's trust by healing him with Crazy Diamond, at which point Josuke and Yuya head off to look for Koichi. During their search, Yuya realizes that they are being followed by Terunosuke Miyamoto, who reeks of Koichi's scent. Knowing this, Josuke chases Terunosuke down, only for an unconscious Tomoko to appear in his place, catching Josuke off-guard. Terunosuke then contemplates how his Stand, Enigma, is able to turn people into autostereograms if he can catch them displaying tics they show when afraid, and that he was able to easily capture Tomoko and Koichi through this method. By releasing Tomoko, he is able to detect that Josuke bites his lower lip when afraid, but is unable to catch him in the act. Thus, Terunosuke releases a folded sheet of paper for Josuke to pick up. Josuke takes the bait and begins to open it, while Yuya warns him of the danger that it holds. Appearances |Av4=MikitakaAvAnim.png|Name4=Mikitaka Hazekura|SName4=|Status4= |Av5=ToyohiroAvAnim.png|Name5=Toyohiro Kanedaichi|SName5=|Status5= |Av6=YoshihiroAvAnim.png|Name6=Yoshihiro Kira|SName6=|Status6= |Av7=RohanAvAnim.png|Name7=Rohan Kishibe|SName7=|Status7= |Av8=MazasoAvAnim.png|Name8=Masazo Kinoto|SName8=|Status8= |Av9=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name9=Tomoko Higashikata|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=TerunosukeAvAnim.png|Name10=Terunosuke Miyamoto|SName10=|Status10= |Av11=KiraAvAnim.gif|Name11=Yoshikage Kira|SName11=|Status11= |Av12=YuyaAvAnim.png|Name12=Yuya Fungami|SName12=|Status12= |Av13=Fangirlsrya.png|Name13=Minor_Characters#Yuya's Fangirls|SName13=Akemi, Yoshie, and Reiko }} |Av4=SuperFlyAvAnim.png|Name4=Super Fly|SName4=|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences gives to Yuya from a generic "choco" logo into "Cit Cat". * Removed Rohan dropping his pen and Kinoto bending backwards to grab it for him. Changed Kinoto awkwardly smiling to be in the scene of Rohan giving him tea instead of after picking up Rohan's pen. * Removed Rohan thinking that he won't be satisfied using Heaven's Door to see Kinoto's back, and that he'll have to see it using his own power. * Removed Rohan telling Kinoto that to sign a contract, they'll have to go to his signature stamp on the 2nd floor. Rohan then drops his eraser as they go up the stairs but Kinoto bends backwards all the way to pick it up for him, telling Rohan to walk ahead of him. The anime skips to Kinoto crawling up with his back toward the stairs. }} Commentary Trivia *This multi-parter was renamed to the date "July 15th (Thursday)", to express and encompass the story arcs of Let's Live on a Transmission Tower, Enigma Boy, My Dad Is Not My Dad, and Cheap Trick, which all occur on the same day. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes